


Euphoria

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Neji's thoughts about Tenten. (modern day)warning this was written back in 2010 for a fan group prompt, I tried to touch it up and fix errors. If i miss something let me know.If you like it please leave a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.(I take requests, if you have any let me know)





	

I love they way you never dry off when you get out of the shower. I love the way you dress in colors of the flowers. I love the way you paint your nails and how you they look when they start to chip. You wear them like diamonds on your fingers even as the color slips. I love the way your voice cracks when you whimper. I love the way your tongue makes me shiver. Did I ever tell you I admire the determination you have, even if it makes you stubborn? Did I tell you when you cry it makes me feel torn? Did I tell you I adore the strength behind your eyes, even if it really does scare me some times. If anyone ever asked me what I was to you, it would have to be your partner in crime. Have I ever said how I love the way you look when your hair is all wet. Have I ever told you that I don’t mind when you sweat. You smell like sugar no matter what, even when we train all day long. It’s especially cute when you’re covered in dirt as we nap on the lawn. Even if I don’t smile, know you truly make me happy, though not especially when you yell at me. I aim to please, not to hurt your feelings. I secretly have been looking at promise rings. I honestly do my best you know, even if it’s not exactly what you asked for. Through the good and the bad, I’d like to move forward. Without you in my life, my world would stand still. I feel like jack as he fell down the hill. I can’t stop, and I don’t want to stop this euphoria that I feel. Most of all, babe, I love you… and it’s for real.


End file.
